


Normal Is Good

by HellYeahFeels



Category: Teen Beach Movie
Genre: F/F, Teen Beach Movie 2, happens after Lela changes into a 'normal' outfit, mack takes a little too much interest in the change, only a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahFeels/pseuds/HellYeahFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"You look normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw Teen Beach Movie 2 and I immediately began to ship Lela and Mack again.
> 
> I really enjoyed the scene where Lela comes out of the closet (no pun intended) wearing normal clothes. Isn't Grace Phipps attractive as heck?
> 
> Anyway, this is a small drabble on that scene and how I built on it. It's short but then again I did it in a rush. Enjoy.

"You have a boy that loves you." Lela smiled at her, pausing.

Mack's smile faltered as she's reminded of her boyfriend.

_Is he still my boyfriend?_  Mack pondered, keeping her gaze steady on her friend's ocean blue eyes.  _Oh Lela, if you only knew._

"Right? And you want more than that, right?" Lela continued, her smile broadening. Mack pressed her lips together, trying to return one but does so unsuccessfully, ducking her head.

"You want to live life to the fullest." The biker motioned with the shirt in hand, toying with the fabric afterward. "I want that, too." She offered a wide smile, showing off her pearly whites. She bounced on the balls of her feet and turned around, walking back into the closet.

Mack's eyes darted to the girl's retreating form and she blinked, trying to clear her head. "But, Lela," she called out, gesturing with her hands, "being with the right person can actually make life more full." A small smile curved her mouth. "If you have the same passion, the same drive..."

Mack hesitated, something clicking together in her mind.

She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "Or, maybe that doesn't help at all," she murmured softly. Her eyes adopted a faraway look as she replayed the events between her and Brady.

_Where did it go all wrong?_

Unbeknownst to her, Lela slowly emerged from her large closet, dressed in a white camisole and a red and blue plaid shirt with black short shorts and a pair of black heels. Her raven locks were messily splayed over her shoulders, flowing like dark waterfalls. A small frown was adorned on her face.

Mack still looked to the side. "You know, maybe he just has to respect your passion and not keep secrets from you," a pained look formed on her face, "and get weird when you're busy." She reeled back, jerking her head, her eyes low. "I - I don't know. It's all pretty confusing here," she looked back up, eyes wide and determined.

Determined to persuade Lela to leave. "Which is why you should go home."

The brunette snapped her head back to Lela's direction and her chocolate eyes widened significantly. The first thought that rolled through her mind was  _'_ _h_ _ow is she so beautiful?'_

Lela moved closer, her bright eyes trained on Mack's darker ones. She felt something—an oddly pleasant feeling—as the other girl stared at her longer.

Mack's eyes trailed down Lela's body, something warm churning in her stomach. Her mouth was slightly agape, still shocked at the sight. All thoughts about Brady flew out the window as she drank in the current image of the biker.

_She's so beautiful. She looks so normal..._

A sense of dread knocked her back into reality as a small dosage of horror overtook her.

A tentative smile grazed the dark haired girl's lips, quickly falling. "What? What's wrong?" Lela inquired, feeling less confident about her look as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Mack tore her gaze from Lela's body to her worried blue eyes. She swallowed thickly, ashamed that she got caught checking her  _friend_ out. "You look normal," she pointed out. She sat up, trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

Dark brows furrowed together as Lela sat on the end of the bed. 

Mack's heart jumped up her throat.  _Oh, God, I can_ smell _her perfume._

"Is normal bad?"

Sorrow built up behind Lela's bright eyes as she examined the other girl's sudden changes in behavior.

The taller brunette licked her lips nervously, trying to avoid the ocean blue eyes. "Er, no. Normal is good. It's just..."

_You're not supposed to look normal._

She let out a shaky breath, both affected by this terrifying fact and her friend's appearance.

A soft hand landed on her thigh, nearly causing Mack to jerk away. "Mack, look at me. Please."

Reluctantly, brown clashed with blue. Lela smiled softly, squeezing her thigh lightly. "Do I... Do I look okay?" She bit her lip, uncertain of herself. "You looked at me funny. I think you looked horrified of me..."

Red bloomed on Mack's cheeks. "N - no! You look fantastic." Her eyes lowered their gaze as she took Lela's pale hand in her tanned one. "You look beautiful, actually." She ran her thumb over her knuckles.

Now Lela blushed, a large grin on her face. Subconsciously, she moved closer, their knees touching. "Really, Mack? I look beautiful? Even in 'normal' clothing?"

A smile tugged on Mack's lips as she nodded. "You've always looked beautiful. I just really like this outfit." Her dark eyes roamed over the exposed skin of Lela's legs, her mouth going dry. Heat crept up her neck. "You look good in plaid."

Their eyes met and Mack was surprised by Lela's stormy orbs. "Mack, do you find me attractive?"

The surfer's eyes went wide, taken aback by the question. "Lela—"

Lela shook her head, her grip tightening on her thigh. "No. Please, just answer me."

Mack swallowed hard, bobbing her head. "Yes," she breathed, a large weight taken off her shoulders. "I find you attractive. You're a beautiful girl, Lela. I don't think anyone would think otherwise."

A sigh of relief escaped the biker as she looked at Mack in admiration. "Do friends do this nowadays?" she pondered aloud, her brows knitting together. " _Can_  friends do this?"

"Do what?" Mack's heart pounded in her chest, afraid of the response.

Dark blue eyes bored into her soul. "This." Lela's soft hand cupped Mack's face as she gently pressed their lips together.

A thick warmness unraveled in Mack's lower abdomen, traveling throughout her body. Without proper thought, her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back, clasping Lela's other hand, which rested on her thigh. A small hum of contentment left the shorter girl.

The steady passion made Mack yearn for more as she teased Lela's lower lip with her tongue. Lela gasped, a surge of heat boiling in her stomach. The hand holding Mack's cheek soon found itself buried in silky brunette locks.

A small nip on her lip caused Lela to moan softly, tearing Mack out of her cloud of desire. Her eyes flew open as she pulled away abruptly. Her hand darted to her mouth, her lips tingling.

_Oh, God. What have I done?_

Lela looked up at her with lidded eyes, her tongue running over where Mack bit her. Realization slowly seeped into her as her dark eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Mack shook her head, letting out a shuddering breath, still able to feel her friend's lips on her own. "No, it's okay. You're new in this territory and you just acted on what you thought was best." Lela still didn't look convinced. "As long as we don't bring it up, we'll be okay. Besides, it's not like I didn't enjoy it." Mack smiled cheekily. "You're an amazing kisser,  _Lae_."

_I just wish that I could kiss you again._

Lela blushed, loving the sweet nickname. "You're not so bad yourself, Mack." She kissed her cheek, her own cheeks reddening at the goofy expression on the surfer's face.

"Well, thank you. Now, we have to talk to Brady and Tanner. Something's wrong now that you managed to look normal."

Mack reached for her cellphone on the other side of the bed and dialed Brady's number.

Lela tugged on her camisole, thinking about what her friend said earlier. "So, is normal good?"

Brown eyes met ocean blue as Mack smiled, albeit grimly, knowing that their relationship couldn't develop into something more. "Normal is good."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot.
> 
> They agree not to speak of the kiss and are late to meet Brady and Tanner at the beach in the actual movie. There's also attraction between them all over the place after that scene in the movie. 
> 
> -
> 
> I *might* have thought of a new idea for our lovely songbirds but it's in heavy construction as I am already plotting out a Faberry AU. So sit in tight for another Lela x Mack fanfic.
> 
> To view more about my upcoming fanfics, visit my profile page on AO3 or go to my Tumblr - HellYeahFeels.


End file.
